monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Pixelion
Error 415: Unsupported media type. A pixelated hero from another dimension has been sucked into Monster Legends current by mistake. Suggested Solution: Welcome him to your island, he will fight all villains with honor. Overview Pixelion is a very obsequious monster. He is one of the very few monsters in the entire game to be able to use skills that aren't from his type. Pixelion's got interesting status effects and a powerful special move. His trait is also good. Sadly, Pixelion can't spread status at 100% accuracy, which is a fatal flaw. Also, while he is a damage dealer mostly, his power is trash, making him weaker than most attackers. Pros: *Has skills that aren't of his type, so he can do critical damage to Metal, Fire and Nature types *Decent trait *Special move does serious damage *Can Freeze one target and has a chance to Freeze everyone *AoE 50% Burn Cons: *Power is trash, especially for Attacker standards *Suffers from big cooldowns *Very bad AoE moves *AoE status effects only have a 50% chance of landing *Bad health *High cooldowns Recommended Moveset Power of Pixels *Stigma / Esune Sword (45 Magic dmg + Random Negative Effect, 28s, 3 CD) / (45 Magic dmg + self NER, 28s, 3 CD) *Ice2 (50 Water dmg + Freeze, 32s, 3 CD) *Fire3 (50 Fire dmg + Burn, 32s, 3 CD) *Magic Cutter (40 Magic dmg, 21s, 0 CD) This is the "safe" Pixelion. By using Ice2 and Fire3, you won't get access to AOE moves, but your status effects will be 100% accurate. Ice2 freezes the target and Fire3 burns it. Stigma gives a random negative effect to the target and Magic Cutter has no cooldown, which is nice. Recommended Runes: 2 Power, 1 Speed Luck is on my side *Stigma (45 Magic dmg + Random Negative Effect, 28s, 3 CD) *Ice3 (AoE 30 Water dmg + 50% chance Freeze, 31s, 2 CD) *Fire2 (AoE 30 Fire dmg + 50% chance Burn, 31s, 2 CD) *Magic Cutter (40 Magic dmg, 21s, 0 CD) You think you are lucky in general? Use this set instead. Ice3 has 50% chance to freeze everyone for each target individually. Fire2 works the same, but with burning instead. Magic Cutter has no cooldown and Stigma gives a random status effect. Recommended Runes: 1 Speed, 2 Power Power of the Elements *Stigma/Magic Cutter (Stigma for 45 Magic dmg + Random Negative Effect, 28s, 3 CD) / (Magic for 40 Magic dmg, 21s, 0 CD) *Ice3 (AoE 30 Water dmg + 50% chance Freeze, 31s, 2 CD) *Ice2 (50 Water dmg + Freeze, 32s, 3 CD) *Fire3 / Fire2 (Fire3 for 50 Fire dmg + Burn, 32s, 3 CD) / (Fire2 for AoE 30 Fire dmg + 50% chance of Burn, 31s, 2 CD) By using both freezing moves, you have the chance to freeze everyone and one of the targets for two turns. Fire3 burns one foe and Fire2 may burn them all, but you need luck. Depends on how you judge your luck. Stigma gives a random effect, but Magic Cutter has no cooldown and can be used instead. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Counters *Although Pixelion is immune to stun, he can be easily frozen or possessed. *Having high cooldowns, monsters with CDA, like Patient Cyber, can activate Pixelion's cooldowns. *A good Nature attacker, such as Prince Charmless, can defeat Pixelion. Category:Magic monsters Category:Stun Immunity Category:Predator Category:Good Legions book Category:Random Effects Users Category:Attacker Category:Curser Category:Cause Freeze Category:Cause Burn